Les méandres du destin
by Wedge A
Summary: Jouer à cache cache avec les mangemorts, chasser les Horcruxes, protéger Ginny et soutenir le moral d'une communauté entière... Décidément,pour Harry, la route menant au duel final face le seigneur des ténèbres sera tout sauf droite ! abandonné
1. Par une froide nuit d

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, sauf peut être quelques lieux et personnages,sinon tout est la dame de l'autre coté du_ "channel"._

**Les**** méandres du destin.**

Résumé : Jouer à cache-cache avec les mangemorts, chasser l'Horcruxe, protéger Ginny, venir en aide à ses camarades et soutenir le moral d'une communauté entière... Décidément,pour Harry, la route vers le duel final face le seigneur des ténèbres ne sera surement pas une ligne droite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Par une froide nuit d'été.

Un temps à ne pas mettre son chien dehors, un temps typique d'Ecosse…en automne.

Telles étaient les pensées , en ce 30 Juillet 1997, de Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard se tenait devant la fenêtre du bureau directorial contemplant le lac quasiment invisible sous la nappe de brume qui s'était à nouveau abattue sur la Grande Bretagne.

- On se croirait revenus un an en arrière

Mais la météo était bien la seule chose qui pouvait rattacher cette sombre journée à l'année précédente, car entre temps, Albus Dumbledore était mort, Lord Voldemort ne cessait de gagner en puissance et en influence, les morts et les disparus s'accumulaient mais malheureusement d'un seul coté.

-Minerva ?

La directrice se retourna à l'appel de son prénom, pour faire face un homme particulièrement gras et chauve, arborant fièrement une énorme moustache de morse. Et pourtant Horace Slughorn, maître des potions et directeur de la maison de Serpentard, n'avait jamais parut aussi vieux qu'en cet instant . La mort de son vieil amis Dumbledore de la main de celui qui avait été l'un de ses meilleurs élèves l'avait tous particulièrement marqué.

- Ha, Horace, je vous attendais, dit la veille femme en faisant signe à son collègue de s'asseoir avant de venir elle même s'installer derrière le bureau directorial.

Le maître des potions laissa un instant son regard vagabonder sur les étranges instruments en argent, héritage de Dumbledore, entassés dans un coin du bureau , et sur les portraits des anciens directeurs, somnolant comme à leur habitude, avant de revenir sur la directrice de Poudlard.

- Que puis-je pour vous Minerva ?

McGonagall resta un instant silencieuse, perdu dans ses pensées avant de répondre.

- Je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de conserver le poste de directeur de Serpentard à la rentrée, et de prendre celui de sous-directeur par la même occasion ?

Slughorn ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement avant de répondre.

-Je suppose que je n'est pas tellement le choix, alors je dirait que oui, ma foi, ça me manque un peu un poste à responsabilité.

La directrice ne put que sourire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour laisser passer les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et Rémus Lupin. Les trois personnes s'installèrent silencieusement autour du professeur de potion .

-Je vous remercie d'être venu si vite, commença la directrice, je vous ait réunis afin de discuter de l'avenir de l'école. Je vais commencer par une bonne nouvelle, le conseil d'administration a donnée son accord pour réouvrir l'école à la rentrée mais ils espèrent tous que Harry y participera…

-Pauvre gosse, la coupa Slughorn, non content d'être l'une des cibles principale de Vous-savez-qui, voilà que toute la communauté voit en lui son dernier espoir. Je ne sais pas si il pourra tenir très longtemps à se rythme là, termina-t-il sombrement, approuvé par un hochement de tête du lycanthrope.

- Toujours est-il que je ne pouvais pas donner mon autorisation sans vous avoir consulter d'abord, alors, quels sont vos avis sur la question ?

- Personnellement mon point de vue n'a pas changé, commença Chourave, Tant que des élèves souhaitent venir apprendre quelque chose à l'abri de ces murs, nous nous devons d'être là pour les aider !

-Tout à fait ! approuva le minuscule professeur de sortilège.

-Rémus ?

-Je suis du même avis, et puis il ne faut pas laisser la peur nous envahir, fermer l'école reviendrai à reconnaître la victoire de Voldemort. Même sans Dumbledore, Poudlard doit rester un symbole de la résistance face aux ténèbres.

Slughorn se contenta d'acquiescer, non sans avoir frissonner à l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Bien, dans ce cas là il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous occuper du cas Potter. En attendant, Horace prendra le poste de sous directeur de l'école et conservera la tête de la maison de Serpentard et le professeur Lupin prendra la direction de celle de Gryffondor en plus de l'enseignement de Défense contre les forces du mal.

-C'est un cadeau empoisonné que vous me faites Minerva, intervint Slughorn, les Serpentards risquent d'être particulièrement difficile à tenir cette année, surtout les enfants de mangemorts, après la mort du principal ennemi de leur maître.

-Raison de plus pour bien les encadrer Horace, et je suis persuadé que vous y arriverez parfaitement,trancha-t-elle.

Puis, se tournant vers les autres directeurs de maison :

-Bien si vous n'avez aucune autres questions , la réunion est terminée je vous laisse à vos occupations.

Chourave, Flitwick et Slughorn se levèrent rapidement et quittèrent le bureau, mais Lupin resta installé dans son fauteuil, attendant que la nouvelle directrice ait terminé de remettre de l'ordre à son bureau. Ayant terminé son ouvrage , elle releva la tête et se rendit alors compte de la présence de son collègue.

- Je peut vous aider Rémus ?

- Je me demandai simplement si le fait d'engager, ou plutôt de réengager, un loup garou ne risquait pas de porter atteinte au nombre d'élèves cette année.

-Allons, Rémus, je pensais que vous aviez apprit à ignorer les critiques concernant votre condition.

Lupin se retourna violemment à l'entente de la voix qui venait de lui faire cette réflexion et se retrouva face à… un tableau.

- Professeur Dumbledore, je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Il est vrai que je doit être moins imposant dans ce tableau que dans la réalité, répliqua le portrait de l'ancien directeur avec un petit sourire en coin, mais concernant la question de votre condition, de toute façon je pense que les personnes qui ont peur des loups garous n'enverront pas leurs enfants dans cette école, que vous y soyez ou pas ! Et puis ce serais bien la première fois que vous remettriez en cause une de mes idées…

- Si c'est une de vos idées professeur… répliqua le loup garou avec un demi-sourire.

- Je vois que vous êtes toujours assez sage pour suivre mes conseils Rémus, mais si vous voulez bien m'excuser , Armando et Phinéas m'ont demandés d'arbitrer un de leurs différents. De vrai enfant ces deux là, impossible de les mettre d'accord. Au moins ça me donnera de quoi passer le temps, la vie de tableau n'est pas particulièrement passionante.

Et sur un dernier signe aux deux professeurs, le portrait de l'ancien directeur quitta son cadre pour réapparaître plus haut dans celui de son prédécesseur, Armando Dippet.

Le silence régna un instant dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que la directrice se tourne vers Lupin.

-Et concernant Harry, rien à signaler ?

-Non, je passerais le prendre demain avec Alastor, Arthur et Nymphadora pour l'escorter jusqu'au Terrier.

-Aucune personne suspecte dans les alentours de Privet Drive, aucune activité magique ?

- J'ai laissé Elphias Doge de garde ce soir, il n'a rien signalé d'inhabituel jusque là !

- Bien, dans ce cas là je pense que nous avons fais le tour de toute les questions importantes Rémus. Je vais vous laisser partir avant que Nymphadora ne vienne vous enlever.

Le lycanthrope éclata de rire

-Vous avez raison Minerva, Dora peut devenir une vrai furie quand elle s'y met, répliqua-t-il en se levant de son siège, je vous vois demain au Terrier ? Alors bonne nuit.

-A demain Rémus, prévenez moi si il se passe la moindre chose inhabituel concernant Harry, ce n'est pas le moment de le perdre, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Mais le loup Garou avait déjà quitté le bureau laissant la vieille femme seule avec ses pensés.

-Fais bien attention à toi Harry, murmura–t-elle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous aimez ? Vous déstestez ? Laissez moi une review, j'essaierai de vous répondre si je trouve un peu de temps...

PS: Soyez indulgent c'est ma première fic

PS Bis: Je suis preneur de tous conseil...


	2. Cruelle désillusion

Disclaimer: Non, non, rien ne m'appartiens, sauf certains lieux et personnages, sinon tout est la dame de l'autre coté du_ channel,_ j'ai nommé JKRowling

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comme prévut, ma fac ètait encore bloquée aujourd'hui, j'ai donc put vous écrire le 2° chapitre.  
Allez, bonne lecture.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2 : Cruelle désillusion

_Désert_

Tel aurait été le premier mot qui serait venu à l'esprit d'un spectateur survolant le petit village de Little Hangleton en cette nuit du 30 Juillet 1997.

Mais un corbeau ne parle pas, n'est ce pas ?

Un vrai village fantôme, pas âme qui vive dans les environs.

Qui aurait put croire qu'un animal aurait pu ressentir cet atmosphère sinistre, toujours est il que notre amis préféra changer de direction pour survoler…un cimetière et venir se poser à proximité d'un imposant et antique manoir qui avait certainement connut des jours meilleurs. Mais comment ne pas être attiré par ce manoir, quand la seule lumière émise à des kilomètres à la ronde provenait des gigantesque fenêtre du salon de l'imposante bâtisse.

Mais le corbeau ne resta posé sur son nouveau perchoir que quelques secondes.

-HAAAAAAA ! 

Et dans un tourbillon de plus noir l'animal disparut dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

Il est vrai que le spectacle qui se déroulait à l'intérieur de ce salon aurait put effrayer n'importe qui, qu'il soit sorcier ou simple moldu.

Lord Voldemort se dressait de toute sa hauteur, son visage de serpent émacié déformé par la colère et ses yeux rouges brulant de la flamme de la fureur, la baguette pointée vers une forme gesticulante, étendue à même le sol.

- Tu me déçoit Drago, dit le seigneur ténèbres d'une voie glacée, tu m'as encore déçu. C'est la deuxième fois que je te confis une mission, et c'est la deuxième fois que tu échoues .

Le seigneur des ténèbres mit fin au sortilège mais poursuivit son monologue alors que le jeune serpentard se relevait lentement.

- Ta mission n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué, tu devais me ramener cette petite garce d'Ellen McLeen, une gamine de 16 ans, une sale traîtresse à son sang comme toute sa famille, et finalement, c'est Bellatrix qui doit faire le travail à ta place !

Avant que Malefoy n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il se retrouva a nouveau à genoux , hurlant sous l'effet du doloris.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance Drago, et j'espère que cette fois–ci ce ne seront pas ton parrain ou ta tante qui accompliront la tache que je t'ai confié.

Voldemort cessa de parler quelques secondes, alors que sourire malfaisant étirait ses lèvre décharnées.

- Mais peut être aurais tu besoin de quelque chose pour te stimuler.

Il claqua des doigts et la porte à double battant s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer deux mangemorts encagoulés soutenant une femme blonde, aux vêtements déchirés laissant apparaître plusieurs plaies sanguinolentes. Les deux mangemorts, sur un signe de leur maître jetèrent la femme au sol.

Le jeune homme qui durant toute la scène était resté prostré à terre, se leva soudain d'un bon pour se précipiter vers la silhouette étendue à même le sol.

- MERE !

En une fraction de seconde Drago était agenouillé auprès de Narcissa Malefoy et plaçait doucement ses genoux pour soutenir sa tête.

La femme eu un petit sourire en reconnaissant son fils, mais elle referma rapidement les yeux en soupirant de lassitude.

La voix de Voldemort s'éleva à nouveau au milieu de l'atmosphère glaciale qui avait envahit la salle.

- je te laisse une dernière chance Drago, la prochaine fois, ce sera ta mère qui payera le prix de tes erreurs, une quatrième erreur et je me ferais un plaisir de faire sortir ton père d'Azkaban pour m'occuper de lui à ma façon .

- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS …

Le jeune homme avait violemment tourné la tête vers son interlocuteur tout en continuant de caresser doucement les cheveux de sa mère. Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase et se retrouva au sol en hurlant, terrassé par la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres. La tête de Narcissa retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd .

- QUI ES TU POUR ME DIRE CE QUE JE PEUT OU NE PEUT PAS FAIRE. N'oublis pas qui je suis Drago, je suis ton maître et je peut te faire exécuter d'un simple geste de la main si bon me semble, menaça le Lord, puis se tournant vers ses deux serviteurs restés muets au fonds de la salle , enlevé ça de mon champs de vision, en désignant le corps de Narcissa.

Puis se tournant vers Malefoy.

- Je te laisse une dernière chance Drago, mais si tu échoues la prochaine mission que je confierais, alors je te jure que rien ne pourra te mettre à l'abris de ma fureur.

Le jeune mangemort s'agenouilla lentement face au seigneur des ténèbres, replaça le masque de froideur qu'il avait laissé tombé sur son visage et murmura un faible « oui monseigneur » avant de se lever et de quitter la salle.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Severus Rogue était amer. Comment ne pas l'être, quand, en l'espace d'une nuit, on passait du rang d'homme de confiance de Dumbledore à celui d'ennemi publique numéro 1, ou plutôt numéro 2, juste derrière Voldemort. Avec des avis de recherche placardés sur tous les murs des habitations sorcières et les habituels portraits diffusés dans _la Gazette du sorcier, _l'ancien maître des potions n'avait pas quitté Little Hangleton depuis plus de 1 mois, exception faite de quelques petites missions sans grand danger. Et pourtant, le seigneur des ténèbres était tout particulièrement satisfait de cette situation, après tout, maintenant, il disposait de son maître des potions personnel, toujours près à lui fournir un quelconque poison ou une quelconque potion de puissance et Merlin sait quoi encore.

Rogue eu un sourire amer en se remémorant la scène qui avait fait basculé sa vie dans les ténèbres. Le souvenir était tellement précis qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'avoir fait un voyage dans le temps. Son arrivé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie… Dumbledore affalé contre les remparts… Drago tendant sa baguette vers le directeur d'une main tremblante…Le supplique de Dumbledore…Le sortilège de la mort projetant le vieil homme par dessus les remparts…La fuite à travers le château et le parc…Et les paroles de Potter, dans le parc, ce mot qui revenait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars et qui le faisait se réveiller en sueur, lâche…_lâche…LÂCHE _…

Toc, toc

Le bruit ramena brusquement l'ex professeur à la réalité, il se redressa rapidement, essuyant d'un geste du bras la sueur froide qui perlait sur son front, et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un geste brusque, faisant sursauter son visiteur.

-Drago ?

-Professeur…

Le dit professeur laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

-Combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de m'appeler Severus et de me tutoyer Drago. Je suis ton parrain et je ne suis plus professeur, nous pouvons donc nous permettre quelques… familiarités en privé.

Le jeune homme ne put réprimer un léger sourire devant l'air amusé qu'arborait son parrain.

- Je crois que tu devras me le répéter une fois de plus Severus.

Rogue se décala pour laisser passer son filleul et referma la porte derrière lui.

- Que puis-je pour toi Drago ?

Mais un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme lui suffit comme réponse. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, et Severus se surprit à penser qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela possible, et son corps était parcourut de frisson.

- Laisse moi deviner, mon remède spécial contre les accès d'humeur du seigneur des ténèbres.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir une grimace face au ton ironique de son parrain et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils qui garnissait le bureau pendant l'homme ouvrait son armoire pour se saisir d'une fiole de potion rouge qu'il tendit aussitôt à son filleul.

Drago resta quelques secondes à fixer la fiole de manière dubitative alors que Rogue se mettait à ricaner.

- Tu peut la prendre, je te promet qu'il ne m'a pas ordonné de t'empoisonner, et même si tel était le cas, je ne pense pas que je le ferais.

Drago saisit et déboucha la fiole d'un geste avant d'avaler rapidement son contenu. Une fois la fiole vide, il la reposa sur le bureau près duquel il était installé. Et se laissa aller dans le fauteuil sous le regard interrogateur du maître des potions. Celui-ci laissa régner un instant le silence avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Que s'est-il passé Drago.

Le jeune homme releva lentement la tête vers l'homme qui lui faisait face avant de répondre.

- Il m'a lancé trois fois le doloris…

L'homme l'interrompit d'un ton agacé.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle, qu'est ce qui n'a pas marché lors de la dernière mission.

Malefoy resta silencieux et Rogue ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

- Comment s'appelle cette fille déjà ?

Drago hésita un instant avant de répondre dans un murmure.

- Ellen McLeen.

Severus haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Serpentard ? La préfète de cinquième année ?

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Et alors ? Tu n'as pas réussi à lui mettre la main dessus avant Bellatrix.

Drago secoua la tête en un geste de négation avant de répondre.

- Je l'ai trouvé pendant que les autres s'occupait des parents mais je n'ai pas pu l'emmener comme on me l'avait demandé. J'ai rejoint les autres pour leur dire que je l'avais pas trouvé, mais tant Bella était partit faire un tour de son coté et lui a mit le grappin dessus.

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil, mais le maître des potions n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner aussi facilement.

- Pourquoi Drago ?

Drago se leva soudainement de son siège, les yeux brillants de fureur retenue.

- Comment aurais tu réagis si on t'avais demandé d'enlever la seule personne que tu apprécies réellement, la seule personne vraiment fréquentable des cachots de Serpentards, la seule personne qui ne me considère pas comme _Malefoy_ mais comme_ Drago._

Sa fureur sembla disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée elle il s'affala dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

- Et avec tout ça je ne sais même pas ce que Bellatrix en a fait. Je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie.

Son parrain le considéra un instant avant de parler.

- Tu sais, je ne veus pas être pas être trop pessimiste, mais une McLeen , la dernière représentante d'une grande famille d'opposant, je ne pense pas qu'il lui accorderont une faveur spéciale.

Le jeune homme enfouit sa tête dans ses mains avant de laisser un soupire.

- Qu'est ce que je fais là Severus, qu'est ce qui m'a prit de faire ce choix.

Rogue s'installa sur une chaise en face de son filleul et posa une main apaisante sur le genoux de se dernier.

- Mais as tu réellement fais ce chois, Drago. As-tu toi même choisi où as tu suivi le chemin qu'on avait tracé pour toi.

Le jeune homme releva légèrement la tête.

- J'ai fais ce choix Severus, c'est moi qui ai choisit de rejoindre les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu fais ce choix, étais tu à la recherche de gloire, de reconnaissance, où la tu fais pour une autre raison.

Drago resta un instant silencieux, les yeux perdues dans le vide avant de murmurer :

- Je l'ai fais pour que mon père soit fière de moi.

- Tu as fais le choix en fonction de ton père, Drago, on peut donc estimer que ce n'est pas vraiment ton choix.

Le jeune homme avait relevé un regard étonné vers son ancien professeur de potion, Severus Rogue, mangemort reconnut, un des plus apprécié par le seigneur des ténèbres ne pouvait pas être en train de lui tenir ce discours. Mais l'homme continuait de parler.

- Tu es encore jeune Drago, tu peut encore revenir sur ton choix.

Puis il se leva, laissant son filleul complètement déboussolé sur son fauteuil. Le jeune se reprit tout de même rapidement et après un dernier regard à son parrain se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il fut retenus par son parrain.

- Drago…

Il se retourna lentement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'ils ont fais à Narcissa.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête avent de refermer doucement la porte.

Rogue se laissa aller en arrière contre le dossier du fauteuil avant de murmurer pour lui même :

-Tu peut encore faire ton choix Drago, ne gâches pas ta vie bêtement. Moi, il y a longtemps que je l'ai fais et je vais m'y tenir.

Puis se reprenant rapidement, il rapprocha son fauteuil du bureau pour se saisir d'une plume.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alors, ça vous as plut?

Vous pouvez toujours laisser vos impressions dans une petite review.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Harry, et promit, un peu d'action !


	3. Une nuit d'enfer

Disclaimer: Non, non, rien ne m'appartiens, sauf certains lieux et personnages, sinon tout est la dame de l'autre coté du_ channel,_ j'ai nommé JKRowling

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon j'ai mis un peu plus de temps pour celui-là, mais ne vous habituez pas à un rythme régulier, j'écrit quand j'en trouve le temps.

Allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture, j'èspére que ça vous plaira !

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 : Une nuit d'enfer.

Une rafale de mitraillette.

Voilà à quoi aurait put être comparé le bruit que produisait la grêle en heurtant les fenêtres du 4, Privet Drive.

Les éléments se déchaînaient sur le Surrey en cette nuit du 30 Juillet 1997. Le vent mugissant menaçait a chaque instant d'arracher les tuiles du toit. Alors que la rue, jonchée de débris charriés par la tempête était régulièrement éclairée par la foudre, qui tombait un peu trop près, de l'avis des téléspectateurs du match de football.

Mais ce spectacle apocalyptique ne semblait nullement intéresser un jeune homme, au 4, Privet Drive. Les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes rondes remontées sur le nez, Harry James Potter observait sa montre attendant que minuit sonne.

- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

Le tonnerre vint marqué le passage au 31 Juillet.

Harry se saisit de sa baguette et lentement traça trois mots en lettres de feu dans les airs.

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY

Harry laissa retomber sa baguette dans un soupir et laissa son regard erré dans sa chambre . Celle ci était ,comme à son habitude, en désordre. Plumes, parchemins et livres de cours jonchaient le sol, entre une malle imposante remplie d'un véritable capharnaüm et la cage de sa chouette ouverte. Sur son bureau, une série de journaux était étalé.

Le regard du jeune homme se posa un instant sur le premier journal, l'édition du jour d'un journal moldu, _The Guardian_.

_LE PREMIER MINISTRE DEMISSIONNE._

La nouvelle est tombée hier soir tard dans la soirée. Le premier ministre a présenté sa démission à la famille royale qui l'a accepté. L'annonce de la démission du premier ministre travailliste a été suivie de celle de la dissolution de la chambre des députés. Les prochaines élections semblent jouées d'avance tant la progression du partit conservateur dans les sondages a été rapide. En effet la montée soudaine de l'insécurité l'année dernière n'a fait que s'accentuer tout au long de l'année passée pour atteindre près d'une trentaine de meurtres inexpliqués depuis le début du mois. La multiplication inexplicable « d'accidents regrettables », selon la formule de l'ex-premier ministre, dans les transports en communs en particuliers (explosion d'un bus à Trafalgar Square le 7 Juillet dernier-7 morts-, déraillement d'une rame de métro la semaine dernière-26 morts-) a également plombé la confiance à l'encontre du gouvernement, de plus en plus d'opposants politique ont accusés le gouvernements de cacher à la population le fait que ces « accidents » ne seraient en réalité qu'une série d'attentats terroristes qu'il s'est montré incapable d'éviter. « Un gouvernement incapable d'assurer la sécurité de nos concitoyens n'a rien à faire à la tête de notre pays, il est temps de prendre des mesures fermes et définitives pour faire cesser le climat de terreur qui règne actuellement sur le pays » a déclaré hier soir le leader du parti conservateur Allan Peterson, qui, notons le, est actuellement le…

Le reste de l'article disparaissait sous l'exemplaire du jour de _la gazette du sorcier_ .

VAGUE DE TERREUR SUR LE PAYS 

Alors que le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est officiel depuis maintenant plus d'un an, il semblerait que le meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore de la main de Severus Rogue ait donner un regain d'énergie aux troupes du seigneur des ténèbres. Le nombre de maison découverte surmontée de la Marque des Ténèbres n'a cessé d'augmenté. A cela il faut ajouter une série d'enlèvements d'adolescents. Notre rédaction a le regret d'annoncer la mort de Wilfried et Carolyn McLeen ainsi que la disparition de leur fille Ellen. Cette disparition s'ajoute à celle de la jeune Susan Bones, dernière représentante vivante d'une famille puissante politiquement ainsi qu'à celle de plusieurs jeunes sorciers originaires de familles moldus dont les familles ont été retrouvées morte, Tracy Dawis, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Sally-Anne Perks, Hannah Abbot, Morag McDougall. A noter que ces jeunes gens devaient…

Puis le regard du jeune Gryffondor se posa sur la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille de Rémus, et il ne put s'empécher de sourire. 10h, encore 10 heures à tenir, et il serait définitivement débarrassé de sa « famille », il pourrait retrouver son monde, Ron, Hermione, Rémus, Tonks, les Weasleys … et Ginny. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué depuis un mois, plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais crut possible. Il n'avait cessé de se remémorer les semaines passées ensemble durant ses trop nombreux moments de solitude, il avait dut résister plusieurs fois à la tentation de partir la rejoindre dans l'instant, le manque en devenait quasiment physique et Harry sentait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en tenir a sa décision de rester loin d'elle bien longtemps.

Revenant au temps présent , le jeune homme quitta rapidement son lit, puis après avoir un instant observé les éléments déchaînés à l'extérieur il leva sa baguette en direction de ses affaires éparpillées au quatre coins de la pièce.

-Failamalle.

En une fraction de seconde ses affaires étaient regroupées dans sa lourde malle, fermée et verrouillée. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil de surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il effectuait ce sort, mais jamais ses affaires ne s'étaient rangées aussi rapidement, et jamais sa malle ne s'était verrouillée toute seule.

Au moins, cette fois–ci je serais prêt quand il arriveront, pensa-t-il dans un sourire.

17 ans, l'âge de la majorité dans la communauté sorcière. Il avait enfin 17 ans et était libre de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école sans risquer de passer à nouveau devant un tribunal. Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer du souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, mais il fut rapidement tiré de ses pensées par une série de coups frappées contre la vitre. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir un hiboux noir lutter pour rester posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, malgré les rafales de vents qui tentaient de l'arracher à son perchoir. L'animal ne perdit pas un instant pour entrer à l'intérieur une fois la fenêtre ouverte. Il se posa sur le bureau dans un hululement plaintif avant de tendre la patte. Harry se saisit rapidement du morceau de parchemin qui y était attaché te l'ouvrit.

Quittes ta maison le plus vite possible !

S.

Pas de signature, juste cette initiale, S. Harry s'apprêtait à enflammer le morceau de parchemin, bien décidé à ne pas suivre le conseil, qui aurait put tout aussi bien être un piège, quand son attention fut attiré par un grincement provenant de l'escalier. Se saisissant d'un geste de sa baguette qu'il avait glissé dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il s'agenouilla devant la porte qu'il entrebâilla légèrement. Le spectacle qu'il aperçut le figea sur place. Quatre mangemorts ,le visages à découvert, se déplaçaient rapidement dans le couloir et , avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits, deux d'entre eux pénétrèrent dans la chambre de son oncle et de sa tante, alors qu'un troisième se dirigeait vers celle de Dudley. Le roulement du tonnerre étouffa les voix des mangemorts, mais la lumière verte qui illumina le couloir face aux deux chambres ne laissait malheureusement aucun doute quand au sort réservé à leurs occupants.

Reprenant rapidement ses esprits, Harry referma rapidement la porte de sa chambre qu'il verrouilla d'un sort. Il ne prit qu'une seconde à réfléchir, il avait reconnu le trio Lestrange, Bellatrix et les frères Rodolphus et Rabastan. Quand au quatrième, de par sa silhouette massive il en avait déduit qu'il avait à faire à Amycus, l'un de ceux qui avait participé à l'attaque de Poudlard.

Ils n'ont pas perdus de temps ceux là, la protection n'est plus efficace depuis 5 minutes, et pourtant ils sont déjà là.

alohomora

Le tremblement de la porte lui rappela que quatre mangemorts se tenaient derrière et qu'ils semblaient bien décidés à l'éliminer ou, tout du moins, à l'enlever. D'un geste de la baguette il réduisit la taille de sa malle qu'il glissa au fond de la poche de son sweet. D'un bond, il fut à la fenêtre, qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'est esquissé le moindre mouvement. Il jeta rapidement un couo d'œil en direction du sol et aussitôt se gifla mentalement. Son balais ! Il lui aurait suffit de fuir avec son éclair de feu, ou de se dissimuler sous la cape d'invisiblité. Mais les deux objets étaient maintenant au fond de sa malle, elle même au fond de sa poche, et il n'avait pas le temps de les chercher maintenant. Il avait beau être à Gryffondor, il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter 4 mangemorts aguerris. Malheureusement pour lui la grêle avait cessée de tomber, ce qui faciliterais certainement la tâche de ses ennemis lorsqu'il s'agirait de le repérer.

Harry enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre et s'agrippa à la gouttière qui passait à coté de sa chambre. Sentant la porte faiblir face aux assauts des mangemorts, le jeune homme ne perdit pas un instant et se laissa rapidement glissé le long du tuyau de métal. La réception fut plus délicate bien que sa chute fut amortit par quelque chose de mou.Mais Harry bondit sur ses jambes en identifiant la « chose » en question.

Elphias Doge, l'un des membres de sa « garde rapproché » était allongé à même le sol, le visage figé dans une expression de surprise.

- Il est en bas !

Le cris lui fit lever la tête vers la fenêtre qu'il venait de quitter et, à la lueur de la foudre, il aperçut le buste de Bellatrix, penché par dessus le rebord de la fenêtre, son visage déformé par la fureur lui donnant plus que jamais une expression démente..

D'un mouvement du poignet, Harry para un sortilège de stupéfixion lancé à la va-vite par la mangemort, et profitant que celle-ci avait quitter la fenêtre pour redescendre, il enjamba rapidement la barrière et s'enfuit dans Privet Drive

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Courir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible, creuser le plus grand écart possible entre lui et les 4 mangemorts. Voilà ce que Harry faisait depuis près de dix minutes. Une bifurcation à droite, Harry s'engouffra dans Magnolia Road, ses poumons étaient en feu, et il sentait que ses jambes ne pourraient plus tenir très longtemps à se rythme là. Un virage à gauche et Harry se retrouva dans le parc, il ouvrit d'un geste la barrière qui en fermait l'accès, et s'élança sur l'herbe.

Une sirène d'alarme se mit à hurler dans son esprit. D'un bond, Harry se jeta derrière un banc qui s'embrasa lorsque le Doloris destiné au jeune homme vint s'y écraser.

Et bien, ils n'y vont pas avec le dos de la cuillère.

Harry se releva d'un bond, quittant l'abris éphémère du banc, et, profitant de la surprise provoquée par son geste, décocha deux sortilèges de stupéfixion vers les silhouettes noirs avant de rapidement dresser un bouclier qui absorba un sort de désarmement. Des gémissements et cris étouffés lui apprirent qu'il avait atteint ses cibles, et profitant que ses ennemis étaient occupés à libérer leurs camarades, il reprit sa course.

Cela dura encore cinq bonnes minutes. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, rendant la visée des mangemorts plus délicate, Harry faisait régulièrement face afin de contrer des maléfices que son instinct jugeait dangereux, et pour tenter de ralentir ses ennemis le plus longtemps possible.

Mais la fuite prit fin sur un terrain vague, ceinturé de hauts murs de béton.

Sentant ses adversaires arriver, Harry se jeta derrière une poubelle, évitant ainsi un nouveau doloris. Il profita du court répit que lui offrait son abris pour reprendre son souffle et faire le point. Il était adossé à une benne à ordure, dans un cul de sac et avec quatre mangemorts qui n'attendaient qu'une ouverture pour s'occuper de lui. La voix de Bellatrix parvint à son oreille par dessus le grondement de l'orage et le mugissement du vent.

- Allons Potter, tu ne vas pas rester cacher éternellement derrière ta poubelle ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle avait abandonner sa voix de Bébé qu'elle prenait habituellement quand elle lui parlait, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. La dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça, l'affrontement n'avait pas été de tout repos. Inconsciemment, Harry resserra davantage ses doigts sur sa baguette, prêt à l'accueillir. Mais la voix de Bellatrix avait reprit.

- Allez Potter sort de là et bat toi fièrement… à moins que tu ne préfères mourir comme un chien, comme ce sale cabot qu'était ton parrain.

Elle avait craché les derniers mots .

Harry sentit une fureur telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connut s'empara de lui. Bien sûr, il avait fait le deuil de Sirius depuis plusieurs mois. Mais l'entendre insulté ainsi par celle qui l'avait tué et qui était, accessoirement, sa cousine avait le don de lui faire perdre toute mesure.

N'écoutant plus son esprit qui lui hurlait de ne pas se montrer, Harry bondit de derrière sa cachette, la baguette en avant, les yeux flamboyant d'une rage qui ne demandait qu'à s'extérioriser.

- Expulso

Le sort d'expulsion frappa Bellatrix en pleine poitrine. Celle ci laissa échapper un cri de surprise sous le choc avant de se retrouver projetée une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, et d'atterrir lourdement sur un tas de cailloux abandonné sur le chantier.

Harry aperçut du coin de l'œil Amycus se précipiter vers une Bellatrix visiblement sonnée, mais ramena rapidement don attention sur les frères Lestrange qui, après un instant d'hésitation, lançaient leurs attaques dans une synchronisation parfaite.

- Protego

Le jeune Gryffondor dressa rapidement un bouclier devant lui, bouclier qui absorba les deux maléfices envoyés par les deux hommes. Le combat commença réellement avec le retour d'Amycus, Bellatrix, encore trop sonnée, restait adossée à son tas de cailloux. Le jeune homme, face aux trois mangemorts, se battait comme un diable, parant les maléfices, renforçant régulièrement son bouclier afin que celui-ci n'explose pas sous la puissance des attaques adverses, utilisant ses extraordinaires réflexes de joueur de Quidditch pour éviter les sortilèges les mieux ciblés. Harry s'étonnait lui-même de sa faciliter à tenir tête aux trois hommes, et, bien que les occasions de passer à l'attaque pour lui soient réduites, Rabastan se retrouva rapidement au sol, figé. Les deux derniers mangemorts redoublèrent alors d'effort pour mettre le jeune homme définitivement hors de combat alors qu'il repassait à l'attaque.

- Incendio

Le bas de la robe d'Amycus prit aussitôt feux, et Harry profita de son inattention (il tentait d'éteindre le feux) pour l'immobiliser. Harry se tourna alors vers Rodolphus Lestrange, le dernier de ses adversaires encore debout. Le jeune homme laissa apparaître un sourire sadique tandis que son adversaire palissait.

Mais Harry perdit rapidement son sourire lorsque, à la lueur de la foudre, son attention fut attirée par un « détail ». Bellatrix avait disparue, il l'avait complètement oublié durant son combat face à ses trois « camarades de jeux ». Il renforça négligemment son bouclier qui absorba un nouveau sort de stupéfixion expédié par Rodolphus, et se mit à chercher frénétiquement la femme tout autour de lui.

Mais ce fut une voix portée par le vent qui finit par le renseigner.

- Expelliarmus

Le sortilège de désarmement atteint Harry dans le dos. Ce dernier sentit sa baguette lui échapper et il se retrouva projeté en avant par la violence du sortilège. Il percuta un engin de chantier qui se trouvait sur sa trajectoire et se « réceptionna » lourdement sur le sol. Sa cheville gauche émit un craquement suspect, alors qu'une violente douleur lui transperçait la dite cheville, mais également le poignet gauche.

Harry resta un instant affalé sur le sol avant de se retourner sur le dos, le plus rapidement que ses blessures lui permettaient. C'est alors qu'il se rendit réellement compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle il s'était fourrer. Les quatre mangemorts étaient debout devant lui, la baguette menaçante pointé dans sa direction. Bellatrix fit un pas en avant et le toisa, la haine déformant les traits de son visage qui aurait put paraître beau s'il n'avait pas été aussi froid.

- Alors Potter, qu'est ce que ça fait d'être à terre sans ces toutous qui te servent d'amis pour te sauver.

Une lueur de démence de mauvaise augure dansait telle une flamme au fond de ses yeux glacials. Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Amycus déployer une bulle de silence autour d'eux cinq, ce qui laissait supposer que les minutes à venir seraient longues.

- Ca, c'est pour t'être crut capable de me mettre aussi facilement à terre, endoloris.

Harry ne put retenir son cris au contact du sortilège. La douleur lui transperçait chaque centimètre carré de sa peau tel des centaines de couteaux. Elle lui parut insupportable durant une vingtaine de secondes avant que Bellatrix ne daigne lever le sortilège. Harry se retrouva allongé sur le sol, haletant, la cheville et le poignet le lançant plus que jamais.

- Et encore Potter, ce n'était qu'un avant goût.

Harry déglutit difficilement face au regard dément et au sourire sadique que lui présentait Bellatrix. Les ricanements des trois autres n'étaient pas pour le rassurer non plus.

- Vois-tu Potter, l'un des nôtres, un génie, tu peut me croire, à récemment mit au point un sortilège inspiré des… comment appel-t-il ça déjà ? Ah oui, lasers moldus. Tu sais ce que peut faire un laser Potter ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la femme droit dans les yeux, bien sûr il savait ce que pouvaient faire les lasers mais il se refusait à imaginer ce qui l'attendait.

- Non ? Tu ne sais pas ? alors laisse moi te faire une démonstration, lamina lucis.

Le cris de douleur que le jeune home poussa parvint à passer les limites de la bulle de silence, mais il fut rapidement emporté par le vent. Le sortilège atteint Harry à la cuisse droite, percant la chair et les muscles de part en part, Bellatrix, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres maintint le sortilège et entama un mouvement vers le genoux. Elle déchira la chaire sur une quinzaine de centimètres avant de relever sa baguette.

- Tu as de la chance que le maître te veuille vivant Potter.

Harry qui avait manqué de tourner de l'œil sous l'effet de la douleur se redressa lentement et plaqua sa main valide sur le sillon tracé par le sortilège pour tenter d'interrompre le flux de sang qui, heureusement, était nettement inférieur à ce qu'il s'était attendu, la chaleur du sortilège ayant refermé une partie des veines qu'il avait déchiré. Ravalant les larmes qui lui étaient montées au yeux, Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui à la recherche d'un hypothétique échappatoire. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de se laisser mener devant Voldemort.

Bellatrix qui avait remarqué son manège sourit encore plus largement.

- Tu veux nous fausser compagnie Potter, pourtant on est bien là tout les cinq, non ? Quel dommage que tu ne saches pas transplaner.

Harry écarquilla soudainement le yeux. Transplaner, dans sa panique, il avait complètement oublié qu'il était capable de le faire. Il releva lentement la tête et sourit à Bellatrix qui en parut sérieusement déstabilisée. Décidément Bella, Sirius avait raison, tu parles toujours trop ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Soudainement Harry leva son bras droit en direction de la main de la mangemort qui tenait la baguette qu'elle lui avait prise.

- Accio baguette

La baguette quitta la main de Bellatrix pour venir se loger dans celle du jeune homme qui, profitant de l'effet de surprise et rassemblant ses dernières forces se dressa d'un bond sur ses deux jambes, ignorant la douleur fulgurante de ses blessures, et disparut dans un crac sonore, laissant ses quatre adversaires figés par la scène qui les avait totalement pris au dépourvu.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Vous avez dis sadique Bellatrix ?

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, j'éspère que ça vous as plut.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des messages, commentaires, réactions, j'essairai d'y répondre le mieux possible.

Le prochain chapitre, on souffle un peu au Terrier, ça s'appelera certainement "convalescence".


	4. La peur de sa vie

Disclaimer: Non, non, rien ne m'appartiens, sauf certains lieux et personnages, sinon tout est la dame de l'autre coté du_ channel,_ j'ai nommé JKRowling

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon, désolé ça a été un peu long pour celui là, mais j'ai rencontré quelques problèmes avec ma connexion internet.

Pitié, accordé moi une dernière chance de me rattraper avan de me lapider; Bon en attendant voilà ce fameux chapitre, et j'éspère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout !

Bonne lecture

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 : La peur de sa vie

Une nuit calme était tombée sur Loutry Ste Chaspoule depuis bien longtemps déjà. La chaleur de la nuit s'avérait étouffante. On était bien loin du brouillard glacial d'Ecosse où des violents orages -que l'on pouvait par moment entre-apercevoir au loin vers le Nord- qui s'abattaient sur le Surrey ou sur Londres. Le petit village du Sussex était complètement endormit, l'heure tardive (0H30) y était certainement pour quelque chose. Aucune lumière ne filtrait à travers l'obscurité ambiante. Toutefois, si un visiteur s'était, pour une raison connue de lui seul , retrouvé à marché dans les rues faiblement éclairées du village, il aurait certainement put apercevoir au loin vers le Sud une petite lumière isolée. Mais si il avait tenté de s'approcher de la source de la lumière, il se serait certainement brusquement souvenus qu'il devait passer rapidement chez le médecin, ou à l'épicerie pour racheter un peu de beurre, bien que l'épicerie en question ait peu de chance d'être ouverte.

Mais laissons notre hypothétique visiteur à ses rendez vous urgents et approchons nous davantage de la lumière, suivons ce petit chemin serpentant entre les deux collines surplombant le village, et arrêtons nous un instant pour observer la bâtisses qui nous fait face. Une vaste porcherie, agrandit au fil du temps, haute de plusieurs étages et surplombée de quatre ou cinq cheminées, elle ne semblait tenir debout que par magie, ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait probable. La petite lumière que notre visiteur avait aperçut plus tôt au village (à 2 ou 3 kilomètres de là tout de même) provenait en réalité de la cuisine du _Terrier_, puisque c'est ainsi que se nommait cette bâtisse.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mrs Weasley s'affairait dans sa cuisine, plus encombrée que jamais, et tandis qu'un balais solitaire tentait vainement de nettoyer la pièce, elle s'activait au dessus d'un plat contenant se qui serait certainement plus tard, à n'en pas douté ses cordon bleu, un délicieux gâteau. Après tout, son petit protégé allait débarquer dans quelques heures et elle voulait que tout soit parfait pour lui. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de sa majorité et qu'il aurait certainement besoin de se changer les idées après les événements de Juin.

Mrs Weasley déposa le plat sur la table et se laissa aller sur la première chaise qu'elle rencontra. Son regard fit alors le tour de la pièce et elle soupira de découragement. Il fallait encore quelle range la cuisine avant de pouvoir aller se coucher. Non, pas quelle n'en était pas capable, au contraire (après tout elle avait élevé sept enfants et elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être plus difficile) mais elle était épuisée. Elle laissa aller sa tête en arrière dans un soupir de lassitude et ferma les yeux.

- Maman ?

Molly Weasley redressa aussitôt la tête puis se tourna vers l'encadrement de la porte.

- Ginny, ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci, tu sais bien que Harry n'arrivera que demain matin, termina-t-elle dans un demi sourire.

Elle savait bien que son unique fille était toujours amoureuse du jeune homme, bien qu'elle parvienne à le cacher relativement bien. Mais elle avait aussi remarquée que l'humeur de sa fille s'assombrissait dès que quelqu'un avait la mauvaise idée de parler du brun devant elle. Molly ne savait pas ce qui avait bien put se passer entre ces deux là et avait décidé de mettre la mauvaise humeur de sa fille sur le fait que le jeune homme devait lui manquer.

Ginny s'avança lentement dans la pièce et s'assit face à sa mère de l'autre côté de la table. Elles était vêtue d'une robe de chambre, et, à sa tête, on pouvait aisément deviner quelle n'avait pas totalement terminée sa nuit. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflées de sommeil, tandis que sa chevelure rousse était passablement ébouriffée. Elle croisa ses bras sur la table et laissa sa tête reposer dessus.

- J'arrive plus à dormir M'man, souffla la jeune fille.

- A voir ta tête, j'aurai plutôt tendance à penser l'inverse ma chérie.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar.

Molly fronça les sourcils.

- Et quel type de cauchemar ma fille peut-elle faire au point d'en perdre le sommeil ?

Mais la fille en question ne répondit pas et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras, visiblement prête à rejoindre ceux de Morphée.

Molly observa sa fille en souriant, avant d'arquer un sourcil de compréhension.

- C'est au sujet d'Harry n'est-ce-pas ?

La rouquine releva brusquement la tête, visiblement surprise que sa mère ait put lire aussi facilement en elle, et ne put s'empêcher de balbutier en réponse.

- Comment… comment tu…

Molly ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus à la vue de sa fille, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Elle se leva et s'assit au côté elle.

- Comment je le sais ? Allons ma chérie, je te connais comme si je t'avais fais, ce qui soit dit en passant est le cas.

Mais elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant sa fille retenir à grande peine ses larmes. Elle rapprocha davantage sa chaise de celle de Ginny, et passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune rouquine. Celle-ci se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère, déversant ses larmes trop longtemps retenues sur l 'épaule de cette dernière.

- Il me manque tellement maman, sanglota-t-elle, toute les nuits je...je le vois mourir dans mes cauchemars. Je voudrait tellement qu'il soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras encore une fois.

Alors Molly comprit ce qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Oui, sa fille était toujours amoureuse d'Harry, mais elle avait visiblement enfin put partager cet amour avec lui. Elle laissa sa fille déverser sa peine pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant quelle se calme avant de lui poser la question qui la taraudait, en la berçant comme n'importe quelle mère aimante le ferait. Quand enfin elle sentit les sanglots se calmer, elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Vous êtes sortit ensemble tout les deux ?

Pour toute réponse, Ginny hocha la tête avant d'approfondir.

- Mais il...il a romput le jour de l'enterrement du professeur Dumbledore, il avait peur que Voldemort s'en prenne à moi.

Molly frissonna à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des ténèbres, mais sourit avant de reprendre.

- C'est tout lui ça, s'inquiéter pour les autres d'abord, et pour lui ensuite.

Ginny releva lentement la tête et sourit légèrement quand elle croisa le regard amusé de sa mère. Celle-ci continua tout de même à la rassurer le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, je suis sûr qu'il te reviendra, si il est partit pour te protéger c'est qu'il t'aime, et personne ne peut résister aux charmes d'une Weasley.

Mais son sourire disparut rapidement et son visage redevint sérieux. Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de sa fille avant d'aborder un point qui l'inquiétait.

- Dis-moi Ginny, est ce que vous avez… tout les deux… enfin, tu vois se que je veux dire.

Ginny qui avait compris l'allusion de sa mère rougit instantanément avant de recommencer à bégayer.

- Mais… non maman… Tout ce qu'on a fait… enfin on a jamais fait ça quoi.

Molly retrouva le sourire tant parce qu'elle était rassurée que face à la gène évidente de sa fille.

- Je m'en doutait ma chérie, mais je voulais juste…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, coupé par une série de coups frappés à la porte.

D'un bond Ginny fut dans le hall, ne semblant pas s'étonnée de recevoir de la visite aussi tardivement. Arrivé devant la porte, elle colla son oreille la porte avant de demander au visiteur de s'identifier.

- C'est Harry, répondit le visiteur d'une voix étouffée.

A l'entente du prénom de son ex-petit amis, le visage de la jeune fille se fendit d'un sourire. Elle posa la main sur la poignée dans le but d'ouvrir la porte, mais la main de sa mère l'en empêcha. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et fit signe à sa fille de patienter. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte avant de demander :

- Quel nom porte ton patronus Harry ?

La voix ne répondit pas durant quelques secondes, secondes durant lesquels Ginny sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

- Cornedrue, finit par répondre la voix dans un souffle, comme epuisé.

Ginny sentit son sourire revenir et elle bouscula sa mère pour ouvrir en grand la porte. Mais son sourire mourut aussitôt quelle aperçut Harry.

Celui-ci était appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte, les cheveux plus décoiffés que jamais, le visage parsemé d'égratignures et de coupures, le bras gauche pendant le long du corps, le pied gauche touchant à peine le sol, tout son corps reposant sur une jambe droite recouverte de sang. Harry releva difficilement la tête et un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage alors que ses yeux verts croisaient ceux de Ginny écarquillés par le choc.

- Ginny…

Mais il ne put en prononcer plus et il s'effondra visiblement épuisé, sous les yeux affolés de sa petites amie.

- HARRY !

Ginny le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol et le serra dans ses bras. Molly qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, sous le choc, se reprit très rapidement. Elle pointa sa baguette vers le jeune et le fit léviter jusqu'au canapé du salon. Ginny la suivait, encore sous le choc, en tentant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Molly, fit rapidement l'inventaire des blessures du jeune homme (brûlures, fractures, hémorragie, etc) et se tourna vers sa fille qui était restée à coté d'elle, serrant la main droite du jeune homme qui gémissait.

- Ginny, va chercher Remus et Nymphadora, il sont plus qualifiés que moi pour les premiers soins.

Mais la jeune fille ne réagit pas, paralysée par l'état de son petit amis.

- Ginny !

Ginny sursauta et bafouilla un « ouimamanjyvaistoutdesuite » inaudible avant de s'élancer vers l'escalier quel entreprit d'escalader quatre à quatre. Mrs Weasley se dirigea vers un placard de la cuisine qu'elle ouvrit, en sortant toute sorte de potions de premiers soins, potions anesthésiques, potions de régénération sanguine, potions de cicatrisation. Elle revint au pas de course vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils adoptif, et s'agenouilla à coté de lui ; Après avoir caser un coussin derrière la tête du jeune homme, elle lui fit avaler une potion rougeâtre. Le visage d'Harry sembla s'apaiser au bout de quelques secondes. Un bruit de chute et une voix jurant contre « ces maudits escaliers spécialement conçus pour faire tomber les honnêtes gens » annoncèrent l'arrivée imminente de Tonks. Et en effet la jeune femme fit son entré dans la pièce un instant plus tard, en se frottant le nez. Elle arborait aujourd'hui des cheveux noirs, rappelant immanquablement son lien de parenté avec les Black. Elle était suivit d'un Rémus Lupin aux cheveux complètement ébouriffés par sa fin de soirée passée dans les bras de sa compagne, mais aux traits tirés par l'anxiété, de Ginny et de Ron visiblement choquée pour l'une et nerveux pour l'autre.

- HARRY ! Par Merlin mais qu'est ce… commença le rouquin en se précipitant vers son amis, mais il fut retenus par sa mère alors que Rémus s'agenouillait au niveau de la tête du jeune homme et que Tonks entreprenait de découper la jambe droite du pantalon afin de pouvoir mieux apercevoir la blessure.

Rémus appela doucement Harry jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ouvre les yeux.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il, que s'est-il passé ?

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et reprit difficilement son souffle avant de répondre d'une voix rauque.

- Ils… ils sont arrivés juste après minuit, ils ont tués mon oncle et ma tante. J'ai... j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi alors je me suis enfui, mais ils m'ont coincé. J'ai essayé de leur tenir tête le...le plus longtemps possible mais Bellatrix m'a eu. J'ai… j'ai juste réussi à transplaner au dernier moment.

Harry referma les yeux, visiblement épuisé. Remus passa lentement sa main sur le front du joue homme. Il était brûlant de fièvre ; Lupin se releva lentement puis se tourna vers les deux femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

- Molly, je crois que tu devrais lui donner une potion pour calmer la fièvre, Dora, vois ce que tu peut faire en attendant que Pomfresh arrive, je vais demander à Minerva de nous l'envoyer rapidement. Je vais prévenir l'ordre, pour qu'ils envoient quelqu'un à Privet Drive.

Après un dernier regard vers Harry , Lupin s'éloigna en direction de la cheminée, tandis que Mrs Weasley se précipitait vers la cuisine dans l'espoir de dénicher une potion contre la fièvre. Tonks se pencha vers le visage du jeune homme et lui caressa doucement la joue pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Quand elle fut certaine d'avoir son attention, elle lui parla doucement.

- Je devrais pouvoir refermer ta blessure à la jambe Harry, mais ça risque d'être très douloureux.

Harry hocha simplement la tête, après tout il n'en était plus à ça près. Tonks lui sourit tristement et se pencha à nouveau sur sa jambe. Elle marmonna une formule qu'il ne saisit pas et une lumière blanche sortit de sa baguette avant de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe, pénétrant la blessure et reformant la chair. Harry hurla. La guérison s'avérait aussi douloureuse que le sort, si ce n'est plus. Tonks leva le sort lorsqu'elle entendit le cri, et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui ci reprenait son souffle et en profitait pour détailler ce qui l'entourait. Il aperçut Ron qui tentait de faire sortir de la pièce une Ginny en larme, mais celle-ci ce débattait comme une furie. Harry reporta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune Auror et lui signifia qu'il était prêt d'un petit hochement de tête. Tonks relança le sort et Harry ne put retenir longtemps son cri. Il avait eu trop mal en si peu de temps. Il se sentit soudainement étourdit et se laissa sombré dans les ténèbres.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, la première chose dont il se rendit compte était qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Il était à présent allongé dans un lit. Il releva doucement la tête en entendant des chuchotements, et il se rendit compte que Mrs Pomfresh était à son tour penchée sur sa jambe. Puis son regard se dirigea vers la porte où il aperçut Tonks, Lupin (qui s'était habillé) et MacGonagall en pleine discussion. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de comprendre de quoi ils parlaient car Mrs Pomfresh, qui avait remarqué que son patient était réveillé, le força à avaler une potion au goût atroce. Harry laissa alors retomber sa tête sur son oreiller et s'endormit rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ginny ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Depuis une heure que sa mère l'avait envoyé se coucher, malgré les protestations de son plus jeune fils et de son unique fille, elle se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Elle se refusait à fermer les paupières, car les seuls fois où elle l'avait fait, la vision d'Harry, le visage crispé par la douleur, s'imposait à elle ; En désespoir de cause elle se redressa dans son lit, alluma une lumière et se saisit d'un livre avec pour objectif de le lire. Mais au bout de 10 minutes, elle dût se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à se qu'elle lisait, son attention restant complètement tournée vers la chambre des jumeaux à l'étage.

N'y tenant plus, elle se leva, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre par dessus son tee-shirt et sa culotte et entrouvrit légèrement la porte. Elle resta quelques secondes à écouter la maison, mais, en l'absence de bruit, elle en déduisit que tout le monde devait dormir. Elle sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, prit bien garde de na pas faire grincer la porte en la fermant, puis entreprit de grimper l'escalier en évitant le plus possible les marches les plus bruyantes. Elle arriva bientôt sur le palier supérieur et se dirigea vers la chambre des jumeaux. Elle s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, dans une ultime hésitation, puis elle ouvrit doucement la porte dans le but de na pas réveiller son occupant. Elle entra puis referma la porte derrière elle, se mordant la lèvre inférieur quand elle grinça. Puis elle tourna son attention vers la pièce. Les deux lits étaient répartis de part et d'autre de la pièce. Celui de Fred était visiblement occupé. Ginny aperçut à la lueur de la Lune, une masse de cheveux noirs désordonnés, et une paire de lunette posée sur la table de chevet. La jeune fille s'avança doucement dans la pièce, et vint s'agenouiller à coté du visage d'Harry. Elle retira légèrement les couvertures qui lui recouvraient le visage et le contempla. Il était si paisible, si calme quand il dormait. Les couvertures se soulevaient puis s'abaissaient doucement, suivant le rythme régulier de sa respiration. La jeune fille approcha doucement son visage de celui du jeune gryffondor et lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis sur les lèvres. Elle sourit en voyant les coins de la bouche du jeune homme se relever en un petit sourire, et se redressa. Elle laissa sa robe de chambre glisser à ses pieds puis s'approcha du lit. Harry était sérré contre le mur, laissant ainsi la place à une autre personne. Elle souleva doucement les draps et s'installa le plus doucement possible à coté de lui, tout en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Une fois les couvertures rabattues, elle se colla contre lui, l'enlaçant de ses bras, elle entremêlant ses jambes fines avec les siennes, puis déposa son visage dans le creux de son coup. Elle ferma finalement les yeux, puis, bercée par la respiration du jeune homme, elle s'endormit oubliant enfin qu'il lui avait fait la peur de sa vie..

_To be continued..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, voili, voilou. Bon j'éspère que ça vous a plut, j'ai pas encore commencer à écrire le 5° chapitre, dont je n'ai même pas le plan définitif, il va falloir attendre, ùais bon pèle-mèle, on devrait y retrouver la convalescence d'Harry, le permis de transplanage, le mariage, Godric Hollow...

A la prochaine

PS: vous pouvez laisser une review, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire.


	5. Doux réveil

**Annonce :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps qui s'est écoulé entre la mise en ligne du 4° chapitre et celle-ci. Mais il s'avère que à l'origine, le cinquième chapitre devait être beaucoup plus long (javais planché sur trois fois celui-ci), et suite à un manque d'inspiration pour l'un des passages de ce chapitre, j'ai décidé, en désespoir de cause, de le couper en deux afin que vous puissiez (enfin) lire le peu que j'ai écrit. De plus, à défault de permis de transplanage, j'ai été très occupé par la préparation du permis de conduire.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Non, non, rien ne m'appartiens, sauf certains lieux et personnages, sinon tout est la dame de l'autre coté du_ channel,_ j'ai nommé JKRowling

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Doux réveil**

Le lendemain, la première chose qui frappa Harry à son réveil, fut un parfum de fleur qui lui chatouillait les narines et la première chose qu'il remarqua en ouvrant les paupières, fut une chevelure de feu qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

Surprit, Harry se recula brusquement et s'empara de ses lunettes, déposées sur la table de chevet. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir les avoir mise qu'il reconnut enfin Ginny. La jeune fille était allongée tout contre lui et lui tournait le dos. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rougir en remarquant que sa petite amie était relativement peu vêtu. Mais ses mouvements brusques l'avaient malheureusement réveillé. Ginny remua légèrement contre lui puis se tourna vers lui tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui puis ouvrit doucement les paupières. Harry eut alors l'impression de se noyer dans un océan d'un bleu profond. Il aurait put rester à contempler le yeux de la jeune fille des heures, mais sa voix le tira de sa contemplation.

- Bonjour , parvint–elle à prononcer d'une voix fatiguée. La belle au bois dormant à finit son somme ? ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Harry prit un air faussement boudeur.

- Mais j'ai pas eu mon baiser moi !

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, il s'était laissé entraîner dans le jeu de Ginny sans s'en rendre compte.

_ Ca commence, bien ! Et dire que je suis sensé avoir rompu avec elle !_

Mais ces pensés le quittèrent bien vite lorsqu'il vit le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargir. Elle approcha doucement son visage du sien et Harry sentit son cœur exploser au contact de ses lèvres. Le baiser devint rapidement de plus en plus passionné, dépassant de loin le stade du simple baiser de réveil. Ginny avait passé ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami et ses doigts se perdaient dans la chevelure de geai du jeune homme. Harry avait passé ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille afin de mieux la coller contre lui. Elle lui avait tellement manqué qu'il ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, que ce baisé dure autant de temps que celui qu'il avait passé à se morfondre d'elle. Malheureusement, le manque d'air les obligea à se séparer, haletant. Ginny reprit son souffle et sourit en croisant le regard émeraude d'Harry.

- Tu…

Mais sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Harry reprit violemment possession de ses lèvres. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte quelques secondes plus tard en rigolant.

- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer.

- Ho, si je pense en avoir une idée . répondit-t-elle.

Ils restèrent enlacés sans parler pendant plusieurs minutes. Harry caressait tendrement les cheveux de Ginny tandis que celle-ci avait posée sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme, écoutant son cœur battre. Puis elle se redressa lentement pour mieux l'observer, avant de briser le silence.

- Tu sais que tu nous à fais une belle peur cette nuit.

Harry remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et détourna le regard.

- Tu sais comment je suis, j'aime la tranquillité. répondit-il avec un petit sourire crispé.

- Ne rigoles pas Harry, je suis sérieuse, répliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la peur que j'ai eu quand tu t'es effondrés dans mes bras en sang.

Elle avait les yeux brillants et Harry la serra contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou du jeune homme qui sentit quelques larmes couler contre sa peaux nue à cet endroit. Ginny continua de parler d'une voix étouffée et entrecoupée de sanglots.

- Je… je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serrait passer si… si Tonks n'avait pas été là pour s'occuper rapidement de toi..

Harry sentait quelle pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes tout contre lui, et il commença à la bercer doucement, tout en lui caressant tendrement le dos et en lui murmurant des paroles d'apaisement à l'oreille.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, il sentit la jeune fille se détendre et se calmer. Il desserra alors doucement son étreinte et l'écarta de lui afin de pouvoir la regarder dans le yeux. Il sentait qu'il était temps d'être honnête avec elle.

- Ecoutes Ginny. Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te promettre que ce genre de choses n'arrivera plus, surtout aujourd'hui, laisse moi finir, ajouta-t-il en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Il faut que tu comprennes que le risque n'est pas seulement grand pour moi, mais il le sera aussi pour toi si jamais tu restes à mes côtés, donc je n'en t'en voudrais absolument pas si tu décidais de mettre…disons… un peu de distance entre nous deux. _Mais je ne suis pas sûr que mon cœur y survivrai _pensa-t-il.

- Harry, il est hors de question que… Mais elle fut arrêtée quand Harry posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

- Laisses moi finir s'il te plait. Il faut que tu saches que le danger que tu encourras est bien plus élevé que tu ne sembles le penser.

Harry se tut un instant et observa la jeune fille. Elle avait le regard flamboyant et le visage résolut, comme le jour où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois, elle ne semblait pas prête à lâcher le morceau et en un sens, cela le rassura. Harry prit son courage à deux mains. Il devait le lui dire, maintenant, elle avait prit une place trop importante dans sa vie et dans son cœur pour être laissée à l'écart de telles choses.

- Tu te souviens cette prophétie nous avions trouvé au département des mystères ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils, visiblement inquiète.

- Oui, mais tu avais dit qu'elle s'était brisée dans la salle de la mort et que vous n'aviez pas entendu ce qu'elle disait.

Harry inspira un coup avant de reprendre.

- Et bien j'ai mentit… Enfin… non, je n'ai pas mentit, la prophétie s'est bien brisée et personne n'a entendu ce qu'elle disait _à ce moment là._

Harry se tût. Ginny avait pâlit, visiblement inquiète des révélations futurs du jeune homme. Harry continua, les yeux baissés.

- Le globe qui s'est brisé n'était qu'une copie de la prophétie d'origine. Elle a été faite à Dumbledore avant ma naissance. Et au sujet de Voldemort… enfin, en gros elle dit que ce sera lui ou moi. _Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ._termina-t-il la gorge serrée.

Un ange passa, poursuivit par un sortilège de mort .

Mal à l'aise, Harry releva lentement la tête afin d'observer la réaction de Ginny. Il la découvrit, pâle, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi, la main devant la bouche. Il sentit son cœur se broyer, persuader qu'après une telle révélation, elle préfèrerait s'écarter de lui. Mais il prit ce qui lui restait de courage à deux mains pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

- Je… je comprendrai que tu ne préfères pas continuer avec moi. En plus , je risque de ne pas être un investissement affectif très rentable. termina-t-il dans une ultime tentative d'humour qui échoua pitoyablement.

Ginny resta là, à l'observer, les yeux toujours écarquillés, visiblement toujours sous le choc. Harry baissa la tête estimant que ce silence suffisait à confirmer ses craintes.

Puis, sans prévenir, la jeune fille se redressa et se jeta sur les lèvres de son petit amis, qui bascula en arrière sous le choc. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Harry lui rendit son baiser tandis qu'au fond de lui, la créature qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle même, se redressait et rugissait de contentement. Le manque d'oxygène les força à se séparer et Ginny serra son petit amis contre elle avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Jamais, tu m'entends ? J'ai attendu 6 ans que tu me remarques et je ne vais te laisser tomber à cause d'un crétin encapuchonné.

Harry resta abasourdi par le culot de sa petite amie, puis rapidement, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Et, toujours allongé sous la jeune fille, il la serra contre lui le plus fort possible, comme si il craignait de la perdre, puis se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, lui arrachant un frisson.

- _Hum, hum_

Surprit, Harry et Ginny se redressèrent en une fraction de secondes, réarrangeant rapidement leurs vêtements mis à mal par leur étreinte. Ron se tenait debout, dans l'encadrement de la porte, la baguette à la main, affichant une expression courroucée.

- Il me semble que pour quelqu'un qui a été gravement blessé hier, tu es particulièrement en forme ce matin.

Harry pâlit à l'entente du ton glacial employé par son meilleur amis. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Ginny ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son ne s'en échappa.

Et pour cause.

Ron était plié en deux sous l'effet d'un fou rire.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre son sérieux et pour être capable de s'adresser à sa sœur et à son meilleur amis qui le fixaient d'un oeil ahuri.

- Haaaa… Franchement Harry tu aurais dut voir ta tête, c'était génial.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut deux oreillers en pleine figure.

Ron mit quelques secondes à se remettre de son hilarité, puis lorsqu'il y parvint enfin, son visage se fit plus sérieux.

- Dis donc vieux, je sais pas si je dois te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Ho Harry je suis désolé ! s'exclama Ginny. Avec tout ça j'ai complètement oublié que c'était ton anniversaire. termina-t-elle d'une voix peinée.

Harry sourit à la vue de la mine contrite qu'arborait sa petite amie.

- Avec le réveil que tu m'a offert ce matin, tu es toute pardonnée princesse. lui assura-t-il tandis que Ron se renfrognait à ces paroles.

- Je vous en prie, pas de détails, je vous signal que je suis là.

Ginny lui offrit un petit sourire innocent.

- Et bien Ronychou, je croyais que tu t'était décomplexé avec Lavande. Et d'ailleurs , tu en ais où avec Hermione ?

Ron rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles avant de changer brusquement de sujet.

- Et sinon Harry, ça va mieux ?

Harry envoya un regard goguenard à son meilleur amis montrant qu'il n'était absolument pas dupe.

- Oui ça va mieux. Je sais pas ce que ma fait Tonks, mais c'est sacrément efficace. répond-t-il en pliant sa jambe droite.

Mais une douleur fulgurante le fit grimacer et il estima plus prudent de laisser son membre tranquille.

- Quoi que finalement, rien n'est parfait.

Ron et Ginny grimacèrent en se souvenant des cris de douleurs que le jeune homme avait poussé pendant que la dénommée Tonks s'occupait de soigner sa jambe.

- Mrs Pomfresh est passée dans la nuit pour s'occuper de toi. signala Ron. Elle a réduit tes fractures au poignet et à la cheville mais elle a dit qu'il était « Hors de question que ce jeune inconscient ne quitte le lit pendant une semaine » – Je cite. D'ailleurs elle t'a laisser toute uen série de potions analgésiques, mais elle les a dosé de telle façon que si il tu posais le pied par terre « ce que les mangemorts t'ont faient hier te pourrait être comparere à de simple chatouilles» pour reprendre ses propres termes.

Harry grimaça et se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre le mur. Tout en caressant doucement la chevelure de Ginny, qui était restée le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine.

- C'est vrai que tu nous as fait une sacré peur. chuchota-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé.

Harry se rembrunit en se remémorant la nuit mouvementé qu'il venait de passer. L'assassinat des Dursley, le corps d'Elphias Doge, la course poursuite sous l'orage, l'affrontement, la torture… Il ne put s'empécher de frissonner.

- Bha, tu sais ce que c'est, les mangemorts n'ont aucun savoir vivre. plaisanta-t-il, mais devant les visages fermés de ces amis, il leur raconta la nuit agitée qu'il venait de passer.

- Bellatrix, encore elle ? Il faudra penser à rendre férié le jour où elle crèvera celle là ! cracha Ron, et Ginny l'approuva d'un hochement de tête.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

- Ca ne risque pas d'être gênant pour le mariage de ton frère?

Ginny était partit mettre une tenue décente, et Harry en avait profiter pour se changer pendant que Ron s'installait sur une chaise à proximité du lit du Survivant.

- Non, il est prévu pour dans deux semaine, tu devrais être remit… répondit Ron.

Harry acquiesça, soulagé de pouvoir assister au mariage. Les moments de distraction étaient tellement rares depuis quelques mois.. D'autant plus que la nuit précédente avait été parmi les plus sombre de l'été. Apparemment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulut fêter l'anniversaire du Survivant à sa façon, à moins que les différents raids et assassinats perpétrés par les mangemorts n'aient eu pour objectif que d'affaiblir la surveillance du domicile du jeune homme, ce qui avait manifestement fonctionné. Plusieurs employés du ministère, Aurors ou Langues de plombs, ainsi que leur famille, avaient perdu la vie durant la nuit. Rémus, qui était passé discuté quelques minutes plus tôt, avait également signalé une attaque chez les Lovegood, à une trentaine de kilomètres du Terrier seulement. L'humeur des trois adolescents, déjà morose, s'était assombrie davantage à la pensée que Luna ait put y perdre la vie, d'autant plus que Rémus leur avait dit ne pas avoir encore reçu de nouvelles du groupe envoyé sur place.

- …et puis, entre-temps, on passera notre permis de transplanage.

Harry releva brusquement la tête. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était censé passé le permis.

- Tu connais notre jour de passage s'enquit-il ?

- Oui, répondit le rouquin, si tout va bien on ferra ça lendemain de ta remise sur pieds, dans une semaine.

Ron parut nerveux tout au long de cette annonce. Harry lui lança un coup d'œil interrogatif que le rouquin remarqua, et il finit par répondre dans un soupir :

- C'est… c'est juste que n'est pas put m'entraîner depuis le mois de Mai.

_ Moi au moins j'ai pu m'entraîner, mais il faut voir dans quelles circonstances_ pensa le Brun.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute quand il croisa le regard surprit de son meilleur amis. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment tu as fait pour marcher jusqu'à la maison.

- Et ce n'est pas la peine de me le demander, je ne le sais pas moi même. Répondit le brun dans un petit sourire fatigué.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Trois coups frappés à la porte (1).

Harry ne répondit pas, perdu dans la contemplation du médaillon que Ginny lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il s'agissait d'un médaillon relativement simple, retenus par une petite chaîne argentée, mais sur lequel les initiales des deux tourtereaux s'enlaçaient. Il était sertit en son milieu d'une petite pierre rouge sang sensé chauffer si le propriétaire du deuxième médaillon aimait son compagnon d'un amour profond.

Ginny avait le second.

Et Harry s'était brûlé en déposant le médaillon au creux de sa main pour la première fois, puis la sensation de brûlure s'était atténuée pour ne devenir qu'une douce chaleur.

Trois nouveaux coups frappés à la porte. (plus insistants cette fois) ;

Harry sursauta, surprit dans ses pensées, et autorisa son visiteur à entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le professeur McGonagall. Harry, surprit par la présence de son professeur de métamorphose se redressa brutalement, comme il l'aurait fait en classe, ce qui arracha un sourire, chose exceptionnelle, à la directrice de Poudlard.

- Allons, calmez vous Potter, je ne suis pas là pour vérifier si vos devoirs sont faits.

Harry rougit violemment sous le regard sévère de la directrice de Poudlard. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas encore fait son travail, et étant donné qu'il ne prévoyait pas de retourner à Poudlard, il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire .

- J'ose espérer que vous allez moi qu'hier.

- Si on excepte le fait que je ne peux pas me lever, alors oui je vais bien. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix sarcastique.

- Je suis venue pour savoir se que vous aviez l'intention de faire à la rentrer.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la question.

- Excusez moi professeur, mais pourquoi cette question ? Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir à Poudlard.

Hedwige, qui était revenue le matin même, vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître en hululant doucement, comme pour donner son aprobation.

McGonagall s'assit sur la chaise laissée vacante par Ron quelques minutes plus tôt et soupira.

- J'aurais aimer que vous reveniez sur votre décision justement Harry.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut coupé par son professeur qui reprenait déjà la parole.

- Entendez moi bien Harry. Je ne vous demandes pas de revenir définitivement au collège, je sais que vous avez des choses à faire, et que pour cela vous aurez besoin de quitter l'enceinte du château, mais j'aurai aimé que vous reveniez ne serai se que les premières semaines.

Harry, surprit par la demande de la vieille femme, resta un instant silencieux avant de poser la seule question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

McGonagall sembla le juger du regard un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Et bien… Hier soir, le conseil d'administration a donné son accord à l'ouverture du collège, mais avec la … mort du professeur Dumbledore peu de parents se risqueront à y envoyer leurs enfants, à moins… à moins que vous ne soyez là. termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Harry sentit son visage chauffer. Ainsi, après le ministère, voilà que Poudlard aussi voulais l'utiliser comme épouvantail. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de crier le fond de sa pensé que son professeur reprenait comme si elle avait lut dans son esprit.

- Il faut que vous compreniez, Harry, que dans l'inconscient collectif, vous avez pris la place du professeur Dumbledore comme rempart entre la société sorcière et Vous-Savez-Qui. Poudlard reste malgré tout l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande Bretagne. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser autant d'enfants dans la nature sans aucune protection. Et si les parents venaient à apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre que vous serez présent à la rentré, alors ils n'hésiteront pas à y envoyer leurs enfants, estimant que vous êtes là pour les protéger.

Harry sentit sa colère retomber. Les paroles de McGonagall lui avaient prendre conscience de son poids dans la société sorcière, mais également du rôle qu'il avait à y jouer. Il se laissa aller en arrière en soupirant. Il était normal que des enfants et des adolescents soit en sécurité, loin de la guerre qui s'annonçait, et si il devait donner de sa personne pour que cela soit possible, alors…

- D'accord, j'accepte, mais je pose mes conditions…

* * *

(1) _Toc toc toc _pour les incultes

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je sais pas vous, mais personellement,j'aime pas trop ce chapitre.

Mais bon, je vous promet d'essayer de faire mieu la prochaine fois...


	6. Passer le permis

Vous l'attendiez, vous l'espériez, vous m'avez même supplié à genoux (Ben quoi, on peut toujours réver non), voici le chapitre 6.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Non, non, rien ne m'appartiens, sauf certains lieux et personnages, sinon tout est la dame de l'autre coté du_ channel,_ j'ai nommé JKRowling

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Passer le permis**

Une semaine peut passer affreusement lentement lorsque l'on est cloué dans un lit, non ?

En tout cas c'est ce que pensait Harry.

Pas que le fait qu'il se réveille tous les matins avec Ginny dans ses bras (tout en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun membre de la famille Weasley ne s'en rende compte bien évidemment) le dérange. Non. Mais il fallait avouer que passer son temps à regarder une araignée courir au plafond, lorsqu'il avait la malchance de se retrouver seul, n'était pas à proprement parler une activité très excitante.

Heureusement pour lui, ces moments étaient rares. Ron et Ginny passaient la majeure partie de leurs journées avec lui, l'un jouant aux échecs version sorcier avec le Survivant, tandis que l'autre profitait de son pouvoir de séduction pour aider son frère en déconcentrant son petit ami. Le reste du temps se passait entre des discussions sur l'évolution de la situation extérieure avec Remus et Tonks (qui lui avaient appris, _Merlin soit loué_, que les membres de l'Ordre avaient pu sortir Luna vivante, mais choquée, de sa maison enflammé), et à donner son avis à Fleur (elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix d'ailleurs) sur le déroulement de la cérémonie et les tenues des demoiselles d'honneur, le tout sous l'œil goguenard de Bill, qui ne fit bien évidemment rien pour lui venir en aide.

Enfin le jour tant attendu de la libération vint et Harry ne perdit pas une seconde pour se mettre debout, manquant de tomber par la même occasion, trahi par ses jambes qui avaient visiblement perdu l'habitude de le porter.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Ce soir, il pourrait enfin transplaner librement, si tout se passait bien. Jusque là, jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'un examen puisse le mettre d'aussi bonne humeur. Le fait qu'une fois cette formalité achevée, il serait libre de ses déplacements, y était certainement pour quelque chose. Il tenta tant bien que mal de se coiffer, sous les ricanements de son reflet qui ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était « _un combat perdu d'avance ». _

Il s'habilla sobrement, avec les vêtements que Mrs Weasley s'était fait un plaisir d'aller lui acheter, un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt blanc, et quitta rapidement la chambre des jumeaux.

La voix d'Hermione provenant de la cuisine le fit sourire. Il aurait dû se douter que la jeune fille se lèverait aux aurores elle aussi, ne serait-ce que pour encourager Ron.

Elle était arrivée l'avant-veille et n'avait put s'empêcher de faire la morale à Harry concernant son manque de sérieux en travail scolaire.

- « Surtout que maintenant que la gazette a annoncé ton retour à Poudlard, tu n'a plus aucune excuse ! » lui avait-elle martelé.

Ensuite étaient venues les questions sur son état de santé.

Le lendemain même de la visite de McGonagall, la _Gazette du sorcier_ avait en effet annoncé la réouverture du collège Poudlard, ainsi que le renforcement de la brigade d'Aurors (qui avait brillé par son absence le jour de la mort de Dumbledore) affectée à la surveillance de l'établissement (« Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire » avait grommelé Ron), tout en précisant que le Survivant ferait sa rentrée en 7° année le 1° Septembre, précision qui prenait la moitié de l'article et contenant une petite biographie dudit Survivant, le présentant comme un pourfendeur de mages noirs à 14 ans, et comme le défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin à 15.

_Voilà qui a dû faire ricaner Malfoy_. pensa-t-il amèrement.

Mais, alors qu'il quittait la dernière marche de l'escalier afin de se rendre dans la cuisine, il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées par une tornade aux cheveux blonds-argentées qui se jeta sur lui.

Harry perdit l'équilibre sous le choc et se retrouva étalé sur le sol, une jeune fille rougissante allongée sur lui.

- « Bonjour Arry. » marmonna-t-elle, écarlate.

Harry redressa ses lunettes afin de pouvoir reconnaître à quel danger ambulant pouvait appartenir cette voix. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il la reconnut finalement.

- « Oh, heu… bonjour Gabrielle. »

La jeune fille rougit encore plus, si cela était possible, visiblement surprise que son sauveur l'ait reconnut. Après tout, il avait dû sauver bien d'autre jeunes filles entre temps si on en croyait les articles de journaux.

Des pas précipités et la voix furieuse de Fleur tirèrent la jeune fille d'embarras, et elle s'empressa de se relever avant que sa sœur ne commence son sermon.

- « GABRIELLE DELACOUR, _par Mélusine _(1) combien de fois devrai-je te répéter de ne pas te jeter sur les gens pour leur dire bonjour, même si tu es très contente de les revoir. Dois-je te rappeler ce qui arrivé lorsque tu t'es jetée sur Ronald. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant Ron, le colosse, mis à terre par une fillette de 11 ans. Il se redressa tant bien que mal, et après un petit sourire à Gabrielle qui lui fit retrouver sa teinte écarlate, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la cuisine où l'attendaient Ron et Hermione.

- « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Gabrielle, Ron ? »

Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles, et ce fut Hermione qui répondit.

- « Ho ! Il a juste entraîné le plat d'œufs dans sa chute. Tu aurais dû le voir, il était très mignon tout barbouillé de jaune. » dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas vexer son meilleur ami qui, face à la tournure que prenait la discussion, préféra battre en retraite vers la cuisine.

Lorsqu'il prit place à la table, Harry remarqua que Ron était particulièrement pâle, et qu'il regardait d'un air maussade, et sans y toucher, les toasts que Hermione se faisait un plaisir de lui préparer. Il attaqua toutefois rapidement sa propre assiette de toasts, avant que le stress ne lui coupe l'appétit à lui aussi.

C'est à 8H30 que Mr Weasley, qui était arrivé 5 minutes après Harry, donna le signal du départ. Harry cessa aussitôt de faire tourner nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts, et Ron cessa de jurer contre ce « _foutu bouton qui ne voulait pas se fermer_ ».

Hermione embrassa Ron sur la joue pour lui souhaiter bonne chance, ce qui fit reprendre quelques couleurs (du rouge en majorité) au rouquin.

_Il va vraiment falloir que l'un d'eux se déclare ou Ron nous fera bientôt une crise cardiaque. _pensa Harry.

Après avoir enfilé rapidement son blouson, Harry sortit à la suite de Mr Weasley, dans la fraîcheur de la matinée. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à dépasser la ligne au sol indiquant l'emplacement des protections placée autour du Terrier, dernière trace du passage d'Albus Dumbledore à la propriété des Weasley.

Arthur Weasley s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et sortit de sa poche une vielle tasse ébréchée qu'il tendit à Harry et Ron.

- « Tenez les enfants, le portoloin s'activera dans 20 secondes. Il vous emmènera dans l'Atrium du ministère. Je vous y attendrai avec Kingsley et Nymphadora. »

Et sans ajouter un mot de plus, il transplana, laissant les deux adolescents seuls. Harry se tourna vers Ron, qu'il découvrit tellement pale qu'il craint un instant de voir son ami prit de nausée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il sentit soudain la désormais familière secousse au niveau de son nombril, et en un instant, les collines entourant Loutry Ste Chaspoule disparurent de son champs de vision.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le sol se matérialisa sous lui de façon trop brutale à son goût, et il s'effondra dans l'espace réservé à l'arrivée des portoloins. Un brusque manque d'oxygène et une douleur se répercutant tout le long de sa colonne lui indiquèrent que pour Ron aussi, l'atterrissage avait été brusque.

_Sauf que lui il a trouvé un amortisseur en ma personne._

Le poids de Ron disparut rapidement, libérant ainsi la cage thoracique du Survivant qui en profita pour avaler une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

_Encore quelques coups comme ça, et il n'y aura plus de Survivant._

Harry vit soudainement apparaître une main noire dans son champ de vision. Sans réfléchir davantage, il se saisit de la main secourable et se sentit soudainement tirer jusqu'à être sur ses deux jambes, pour se retrouver face à face avec Kingsley Shacklebolt et Tonks. Kingsley lui adressa un petit sourire ironique.

- « Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très doué pour les portoloins multiples tout les deux. »

- « Raison de plus pour passer ce permis rapidement. »

Il entendit Tonks ricaner derrière l'épaule de Kingsley, mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire une remarque qu'Arthur Weasley, qui époussetait les vêtements de son fils prit leur défense.

- « Ho, tu peut te moquer Tonks, je suis sûr que tu réussis tes atterrissages beaucoup mieux que cela, étant donné ta _légendaire_ adresse. »

Tonks se renfrogna et se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante, tout en lançant régulièrement des regards noirs à Arthur, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, sauf Ron. Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires à Harry pour noter un détail.

- « Mais… vous avez changé d'uniforme ? »

Tonks retrouva instantanément le sourire et se redressa, visiblement fière de sa tenue.

- « Oui, notre _cher_ ministre à estimer que les anciennes tenues étaient trop voyantes, et que dans la guerre souterraine que nous devions livrer face aux mangemorts nous devions nous arranger pour passer davantage inaperçus. »

Et en effet, les deux aurors ne portaient plus la célèbre robe rouge, ce qui en faisait des cibles parfaites, mais à la place, il portaient une robe bleu marine, mais avec des manches blanches (_certainement pour se distinguer des mangemorts dans l'obscurité_ pensa harry). L'insigne de la division des aurors était cousu au niveau du cœur, et Harry remarqua avec surprise, un écusson aux couleurs de l'_Union Jack_ au niveau de l'épaule droite.

Kingsley qui avait suivit le regard du jeune homme sourit.

- « Rufus Scrimgeour a de grands projets en matière de coopération pour la justice magique internationale. Ce serra sensé nous permettre de nous distinguer des autres aurors. »

Arthur Weasley jeta la tasse ébréchée dans le carton destiné à la récupération des portoloins usagés et ouvrit et prit la tête de la petite troupe, en direction du bureau de la sécurité. Ils y furent accueillis par le même gardien que deux ans plus tôt, lors du procès de Harry – _Eric, me semble-t-il , _pensa le jeune homme - et comme deux ans auparavant, les yeux du vigile se perdirent en direction du front du jeune homme. Il fallut un raclement de gorge de Ron, qui attendait toujours que l'on veuille bien lui rendre sa baguette et lui fournir son badge, pour rappeler le sorcier à l'ordre, mais il ne quitta pas le jeune Gryffondor des yeux tant que celui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la fontaine de la fraternité magique qui avait été détruite lors du duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, un peu plus d'un an auparavant, et remarqua avec étonnement que sa réparation avait été fort simple, puisqu'elle ne consistait plus qu'en une petite tour de marbre, du sommet de laquelle s'échappait à la verticale un jet d'eau, qui retombait en fines gouttelettes dans le bassin en contrebas.

Un point de contrôle avait été installé quelques mètres avant les portes d'or qui séparaient le Grand Hall du hall des ascenseurs. Chaque employé, visiteur, livreur, étaient tenu de montrer un bras gauche libre de toute _marque_ au deux employés qui filtraient les entrées et aux deux aurors qui les secondaient et vérifiaient qu'aucun charme de dissimulation ou d'illusion ne la camouflaient. Harry ne fut que moyennement surprit lorsque les employés le laissèrent passer sans lui demander de montrer « patte blanche ». Le Ministre de la magie avait certainement donné des ordres afin de faciliter l'entrée du Survivant au sein du ministère. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule afin de vérifier qu'aucun journaliste ne le suivait.

- « C'est une autre nouveauté ce _check point_ ? »

Kingsley se tourna vers lui pour lui répondre.

- « Oui, le fait que le professeur Dumbledore ait été assassiné par un …un membre de son personnel a fait réfléchir le ministère, et ils se sont rendus compte que si Poudlard pouvait être infiltrée par des espions et des traîtres, alors le ministère… »

- « Et c'est efficace au moins ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Ron ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dans la cuisine du Terrier, il se tourna vers lui et le découvrit d'une pâleur cadavérique, qui faisait énormément ressortir ses tâches de rousseur.

_Il doit être malade, c'est pas possible autrement._

- « Cela nous a permit d'arrêter deux mangemorts la première semaine. »

Harry se tourna vers Kingsley, surpris.

- « Ils ont été suffisamment bêtes pour se présenter au point de contrôle ? »

- « Non, quand, ils ont compris ce qui se passait, ils ont fait brusquement demis-tour, ce qui a parut suspect aux deux aurors de garde. » lui répondit Tonks avec un sourire.

- « Mais cela n'empêchera pas les mangemorts d'infiltrer le ministère », reprit Kingsley, « ils trouveront toujours un moyen de cacher leur marque ou de contourner l'obstacle. »

Mr Weasley, qui menait la troupe, s'arrêta devant la grille dorée d'un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, la cabine s'arrêta devant eux dans un bruit de ferraille. La grille s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir une sorcière à l'air revêche toute vêtue de noir, semblant marmonner des malédictions dans sa barbe, ainsi qu'une note de service qui s'envola à tire d'aile en direction du _check point_. Harry, les deux Weasley et les deux aurors s'engouffrèrent dans la cabine, et le jeune homme sentit tout de suite les regards se braquer sur lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil discret aux autres occupants de la cabine et fut soulagé de n'apercevoir que deux autres personnes. Un homme chauve qui saluait Mr Weasley, et une jeune femme brune qui semblait être son assistante car elle portait dans ses bras une pile de dossiers. Kingsley et Tonks se placèrent entre Harry et la sortie, comme pour le protéger de toute agression venue de l'extérieur. La grille se referma et l'ascenseur commença son ascension. On n'entendait plus dans la cabine que la discussion entre Arthur Weasley et son interlocuteur. Ron restait silencieux et était pris de tremblements, tandis que Harry sentait la pression commencer à monter. La jeune assistante lançait de temps en temps des coup d'œil quelle pensait discrets, en direction du Survivant. C'est dans ce relatif silence que la désormais classique voix féminine s'éleva dans la cabine.

- « Niveau sept, Département des jeux et sports magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus. »

L'interlocuteur de Mr Weasley le salua et sortit de la cabine, rapidement suivit par la jeune femme, laissant ainsi le groupe seul dans la cabine, ce qui n'était pas plus mal de l'avis de Harry. Les grilles se refermèrent et l'ascenseur reprit son ascension. Un silence total régnait à présent dans la cabine, seulement perturbé par le bruit du battement des ailes des quelques notes de service qui les accompagnaient.

- « Niveau six, Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transport par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage. »

- « C'est ici que nous descendons. » annonça Mr Weasley

Les deux aurors sortirent en premier, précédant les deux adolescents et Mrs Weasley, et s'engouffrèrent dans un couloir noir de monde. Kingsley et Tonks se chargeaient de dégager un chemin (les employés avaient tendance à s'écarter en apercevant l'uniforme des aurors . Mais Harry sentit tout le long du chemin les regards se poser sur son front et les doigts se pointer dans sa direction, accompagnées des habituels chuchotements. Harry avait espéré que les employés du ministère seraient mieux élevés que les élèves de Poudlard. Il fut déçu.

Tonks et Kingsley s'arrêtèrent devant une porte noire et massive sur laquelle une plaque en métal indiquait « _Centre d'essai de transplanage », _et se tournèrent vers eux.

- « C'est ici que nous vous attendrons, bonne chance. »

Mr Weasley ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, bientôt suivit par Ron qui avait l'air d'un condamné que l'on conduit à la potence. Harry prit une brève inspiration et , après un dernier sourire de Kingsley et un rapide clin d'œil de Tonks, les suivit.

Il se retrouva dans une grande salle d'attente circulaire dans laquelle il reconnut quelques uns de ses camardes qu'il salua, notamment Seamus Finnigan et Ernie McMillan. Celui-ci, remarqua Harry, paraissait particulièrement sombre. _Rien d'étonnant, _pensa-t-il_, quand on sait que en l'espace d'un mois son meilleur ami et sa petite amie ont disparu._ Justin Finch-Fletchey et Hannah Abbot faisaient partis de la liste des adolescents très certainement enlevés par les mangemorts. Harry rejoignit Ron et Mr Weasley, qui venaient d'arriver devant un bureau particulièrement en désordre, derrière lequel un jeune homme était assis, les pieds sur le bureau et la chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds. Il ne leva même pas les yeux de son magazine à leur arrivée.

- « Ouai, c't'à quel sujet ? »

Mr Weasley prit son air le plus froid, ce qui fit sourire Harry, avant de répondre.

- « Examen de transplanage pour Harry James Potter et Ronald Bilius Weasley. »

Un bruit de chute attira l'attention d'Harry, qui avait aperçut Pansy Parkinson dans les personnes en attente, et il fut donc surprit de retrouver le jeune sorcier au sol, la chaise ayant basculé en arrière. Le jeune homme se releva à une vitesse impressionnante, visiblement effrayé par quelque chose.

- « Oh, Mr Potter, je suis désolé, je ne vous avait pas vu, vous imaginez bien que sinon… Bon alors » - reprit-il en se plongeant dans la montagne de papier qui recouvrait son bureau – « Harry Potter, Harry Potter… » – Harry vit des feuilles voler au fur et à mesure que le jeune homme les avait examiné- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais trouver » – dit-il la tête cachée derrière une pile de papiers –« Harry Potter, Harry Pott… Ha je l'ai ! » - s'exclama-t-il en sortant de derrière sa pile, brandissant une feuille de papier – « Harry Potter, examen de transplanage, 9H00, professeur Stevenson, salle 10, c'est au bout du couloir à gauche, Ronald Weasley, examen de Transplanage, 9H00, professeur Crowder, salle 7, c'est la septième porte à droite. »

Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers Mr Weasley.

- « Je vous attendrai tout les deux dans la salle d'attente, déclara celui-ci, bonne chance. »

Harry lui fit un sourire forcé et se tourna vers Ron. Mais celui-ci ne l'avait pas attendu et avançait d'un pas automatique dans un couloir de chaque coté duquel dix portes s'alignaient. Il secoua la tête de dépit et s'engagea à son tour dans le couloir jusqu'à atteindre la porte dix. Il prit une rapide inspiration et toqua à la porte. Il l'ouvrit après qu'une voix étouffée lui ait dit d'entrer, et referma la porte derrière lui, avant de se tourner vers le bureau derrière lequel se tenait son examinateur.

- "Bonjour Mr Potter…"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une heure.

C'est le temps qu'il s'écoula entre le moment où Harry ferma la porte et celui où il la rouvrit, son sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. Une fois les formalités administratives (30 minutes) passées, l'examinateur (ou plutôt examinatrice en l'occurrence) lui avait demandé de transplaner dans des… cerceaux, comme à l'exercice (Elle lui avait expliqué que par mesure de sécurité, les examens ne pouvaient plus se dérouler en extérieur et on devait se contenter des salles d'exercice pour passer les examens.). Transplanage d'escorte, transplanage solitaire, transplanage d'urgence, toutes les gammes y étaient passées, ce qui n'avait nullement dérangé le jeune homme qui avait parfaitement réussi ses exercices sans laisser de morceaux de son corps derrière lui, et qui ressortait ainsi avec le petit carton jaune « qui ne devait plus le quitter » lui avait dit son examinatrice.

Harry remonta rapidement le couloir jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Il fut amusé de voir le jeune secrétaire se redresser brusquement derrière son bureau à son approche, et aperçut Mr Weasley qui, ayant quitté son fauteuil, se dirigeait vers lui. Celui-ci sembla hésiter à lui poser la question qu'il avait sur le bout des lèvres, et Harry sourit avant d'acquiescer afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait réussi son examen. Mr Weasley lui répondit par un grand sourire mais reprit rapidement un air sérieux.

- « C'est bien Harry, je suis content que tu aies réussi du premier coup. »

Puis prenant des airs de conspirateur, il prit le jeune homme par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans un coin à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes.

- « Ecoutes, Kingsley et Tonks ont été obligés de repartir, ils ont été appelés pour une alerte à Aberdeen, et mon département m'a fait appelé, ils ont besoin de moi pour une descente à l'Allée des Embrumes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir te raccompagner jusqu'au Terrier, alors je veux que tu repartes maintenant et que tu regagnes la maison le plus rapidement possible. »

- « Et Ron ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

- « J'ai demandé à Neville de lui dire la même chose qu'à toi. »

Harry se retourna et fut surprit de voir que son ami n'était toujours pas passé. Mr Weasley comprenant sa surprise lui chuchota :

- « Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une erreur de paperasserie pour lui, il ne passera pas avant au moins une heure. »

Harry hocha simplement la tête et se mit à suivre Mr Weasley qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du centre, et se retrouva rapidement dans le couloir qui menait aux ascenseurs.

- « Mon service se trouve au niveau trois, c'est ici que je te laisse ». lui signala Mr Weasley en se plaçant devant la grille d'un ascenseur montant, tandis que Harry se plaçait devant la grille d'un ascenseur descendant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mr Weasley avait disparut dans la cabine de son ascenseur et Harry se retrouva seul sur le palier. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grille devant laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrit dans un bruit de ferraille pour lui libérer l'accès de la cabine…bondée.

_C'est bien ma veine tiens !_ grogna-t-il en pensée.

Il se contorsionna afin de pouvoir se glisser dans la cabine sous le regard curieux des autres occupants. La descente vers le Hall, lui parut extrêmement longue, certainement parce qu'il était coincé entre deux hommes particulièrement volumineux. Lorsque la grille s'ouvrit en donnant accès au Hall des ascenseurs, Harry eut l'impression d'être emporté par une vague et manqua de trébucher une fois à l'air libre. Il jeta un regard noir aux deux hommes qui l'avaient entraîné, mais ceux ci se dirigeaient à grand pas vers les portes d'or, sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Harry prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses vêtements correctement en place, puis il prit la direction des portes afin de rejoindre l'espace de transplanage.

Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres des portes lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

- « Harry… »

* * *

(1) En français dans le texte

* * *

**Le Mot de l'auteur :**

Et bien voilà, encore un chapitre de terminé.  
Je suis profondément désolé pour le retard inexcusable que j'ai pris (habituez-vous-y tout de suite), mais j'ai trois excuses:

1) Avec la fin du blocus de la fac, j'ai été pas mal occupé par la remise en route de mon cerveau, le rattrapage des cours, et la préparation des examens.

2) Moi aussi j'ai passé le permis (de conduire par contre)

3) Comme pour le chapitre cinq, j'ai dû faire face à un sacré manque d'inspiration qui m'a forcé à, a nouveau, diviser le chapitre en deux. (en réalité les chapitres 5, 6 et le futur 7 auraient dû former un seul et même chapitre mais bon...).

* * *

**La page des remerciements:  
**

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier mon amie **Ganelette** qui a bien voulu me relire. (et Dieu sait que ce n'est pas une sinécure)

Merci à **molly**, **Miss Tonks**, **Marilou Lupin**,** spidi** et **ila **pour leurs reviews, et à qui je n'ai malheureusement pas pris le temps de répondre (_Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa_).

* * *

**Réponses en vrac :  
**

Oui, on découvrira les conditions posées par Harry afin de revenir à Poudlard, mais pas avant qu'il y revienne justement.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on reverra bien Draco et ses états d'âme. Il doit d'ailleur avoir un rôle assez important dans la fic.

Non, je ne dirai pas qui est le fameux S. qui prévient Harry, mais vous pouvez toujours me dire à qui vous pensez.

* * *

**Prochainement dans "Les méandres du destin"**

Si tout va bien, vous devriez retrouver ces phrases noyées dans le Chapitre 7:

" Mon emploi du temps d''épouvantail est suffisament plein avec Poudlard, Monsieur le Ministre, je n'ai nullement l'intention de devenir le votre."

§§§§§

"Ginny, je...je crois vraiment qu'on devrait s'arréter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."

§§§§§

" Bienvenue à l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry"

* * *

Allez, bon surf... 


	7. Notes de l'auteur

Bon, ok, contrairement à ce que disait ma note précédente, il n'y aura pas de nouveaux chapitres à cette histoire, mais après prêt de 4 ans sans mises à jour, la plupart d'entre vous devaient déjà s'en douter.

« Les méandres du destin » est donc morte, bel et bien enterrée, et croyez le j'en suis le premier désolé.

Mais bon, quand le temps et la motivation vous manque…

Toutefois je n'ai pas complètement abandonné le domaine de la fanfiction, puisque je me suis lancé depuis quelques temps dans la traduction de fictions rédigées en anglais. Et je suis sur le point de commencer la publication de la première traduction.

Il s'agit d'une version française, d'une fanfiction Star Wars signée Larbo, et nommée « Galaxies Apart » dont voici le résumé en avant première )

« 5 ans après la destruction de Yavin IV, nos héros et vilains favoris doivent faire de nouveaux choix dans une galaxie qui n'est pas ce qu'elle devrait être, et où la ligne entre le bien et le mal n'est pas toujours très claire. »

Au plaisir de vous retrouver bientôt !

Wedge


End file.
